


With You

by LegolasLovely



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Robin Hood (BBC 2006) RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Richard Armitage - Freeform, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: (For Series): (Y/N) and Richard are together again, working on a new film project. Will the tension between them ruin everything, or will they give in to their feelings for each other?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be six parts.  
{Warnings (for series): drinking, serious makeout sesh, tiny bit of angst because plot lines are cool but mostly fluff because be STILL MY HEART RICHARD}

You adjusted your bag on your shoulder as you strolled out of the elevator and down the long hallway. The butterflies in your stomach and your thrashing heart in your chest refused to be ignored. You did your best to hide your smile as you thought of seeing him again.

You and Richard had worked together before. Whether you shared the stage or the screen, the tension between you was always palpable and you found it increasingly difficult to say no to his lingering touches and soft smiles. But you had rules. You would not bring your work life into your personal life. Being an actor in this city was hard enough without relationship troubles on top of it.

But Richard was different. He wasn’t the brooding man he so often portrayed or the self-centered ass so many men in your profession turned out to be. He was kind, intelligent, passionate, funny and damn beautiful. You almost slipped the last time you worked together and he knew it. This time, you made a pact with yourself. You wouldn’t budge.

You took your seat for the first reading of the project you were so excited about. It was just a coincidence that Richard ended up being your costar… and love interest. No one had even mentioned his name until you saw his reply to the mass email confirming he’d attend the read through today. Your nerves hadn’t rested since.

You made your way around the room, greeting actors you knew and some you didn’t. You had a lengthy conversation with the director, Peter, about how excited he was that you agreed to do the film. He soon brought over the costume designer and she gushed over you and how she was looking forward to dressing your character.

You claimed a seat against the windows and opened your script, waiting to dive in. You took a long sip from your water bottle and almost spit it out when you heard his smooth voice behind you.

“(Y/N). How are you?”

You turned to see his grin and watched his eyes float down to your lips. You stood and embraced him. “I’m good, Rich. How are things with you?”

“Things are great. It’s good to see you. I’m excited about this one,” he said. You felt his hand lingering on your back.

“Alright, let’s get things started. Richard, over here,” Peter waved him to a seat across the table from you.

After Peter said some opening remarks, he had everyone around the large table introduce themselves. It was something he always did and you hated it. You barely listened to anyone else as you rehearsed what you would say. When it was your turn, you forced yourself to look around the table and smile as you announced your name and your role.

Of course Richard’s voice was smooth and worry free when the time came for his introduction. He smirked at you and his blue eyes had a mischievous twinkle in them as he passed the ball to Peter again, as if he could read your mind.

You glued your gaze to Peter as he spoke to the small crowd and tried your hardest to take in his inspiring words. Though you felt Richard’s eyes on you, you refused to give him any attention. Until you felt his foot nudge yours under the table.

You tucked your feet far under your chair and looked to him with wide eyes. He had a conquering, lopsided grin on his face and he tilted his head in question. You rolled your eyes and decidedly looked to Peter again as he finished his speech.

Throughout the reading, your head was down and all your focus was aimed toward your work. Despite your current frustration with Richard, you were thrilled to be working with him again. Already, he was bringing great insights to his character and yours just through his words and inflections. You both easily carried the script.

When there was a break in your action, you risked a glance at him. You were surprised to see he was already looking at you, and a sweet smile shone on his thin lips. You swallowed hard and returned to your script, but you heard his soft chuckle.

“Alright, let’s take a break, everybody. Be back in 15.”

Richard stood and you jerked your head toward the hallway, urging him to follow you. You flew out of the room and waited for him down the hall, trying to calm your raw nerves. You weren’t sure you’d be able to work with him driving you crazy like this. He already had your mind wandering to inappropriate places.

He sauntered up to you and leaned his hand on the wall beside you. “Yes?”

“Can you just cool it with the eyes and-and the smirks? I’m trying to work, Rich.”

“I didn’t realize my eyes had such an effect on you.” He leaned toward you.

You sighed and shook your head sharply. You never knew what to say when he was like this. You wanted to drag him to the nearest empty room and devour that infuriating smirk.

“You always do that when you’re frustrated with me.” He took your chin in his fingers, but you swatted his hand away, making him chuckle. “You part your lips just so… just enough for me to see you push your tongue against your top teeth. Even your characters do it.” He was staring hard at your lips now and you licked them self-consciously. He laughed. “They do that too.”

You rested your head against the wall and sighed. “Rich, you gotta stop.” Then you slid away from him and started down the hall.

You heard him running after you. “(Y/N), wait.” He gently grabbed your hand and landed in front of you. “I’m sorry. I’m just happy to see you- to be working with you again.”

You stared at where your hands met and twiddled your fingers with his and gave into your smile. “Me too.”

“Come to mine tonight, just to go through lines. We’ll order pizza and work, that’s it.”

You looked up at him through your lashes. “Mushroom pizza?’

“Extra mushrooms.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

You started down the hallway towards the others and he broke the short silence between you. “Maybe you should sit next to me. Then I wouldn’t be able to distract you with my eyes.”He blinked wildly.

You pushed him and rushed into the crowded room, trying to hide your smile.


	2. With You Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (For Series): (Y/N) and Richard are together again, working on a new film project. Will the tension between them ruin everything, or will they give in to their feelings for each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be six parts  
{Warnings (for series): drinking, serious makeout sesh, tiny bit of angst because plot lines are cool but mostly fluff because be STILL MY HEART RICHARD}

You were sat next to Richard on his couch with your legs tucked tight under you. You grabbed another slice of pizza from the box in front of you, listening to him run through one of his monologues. Currently, his character was stuttering through a long winded speech, professing his love to your character.

You chomped away and watched his hand grip the papers, his brow furrowing, his lips running away with the words until he finished. “How do you do that?” you asked.

“Do what?” he said, his mouth way too full of pizza.

“We’ve had this script for two days and you’ve already figured out every thought this character has. You could memorize this tonight and film it tomorrow and it would be perfect. How do you do it?”

“The same way you do it,” he said, folding his pizza in half and taking another bite. “You find your tactics, your switches-”

“No. It just comes to you.” You were envious. It took you days of work to do what he’d done in minutes.

“(Y/N), I’ve been doing this a lot longer than you.” He leaned his elbow on the back of the couch and brushed your hair from your shoulder. “It might take you a little longer to work through your beats, but when you find it… you’re breath taking.”

Even in the low, lamp lit light of night his eyes shone brightly. They crinkled as he smiled at you, blindly fingering the ends of your hair. Though there was much space between you, you could feel his breath as if his mouth was touching yours.

You broke the contact, ripping away a chunk of crust with your teeth. “Uh, shall we continue then?”

His hand fell away and he hummed, flipping the pages of his script. “That was scene 6, there’s not many lines in scene 7, so let’s move on to 8?”

You struggled to keep up. “Which is scene 7 again?” You ripped a page as you thumbed through your script. “Whoops. What page is that on?”

He cleared his throat. “It’s the bedroom scene they added.”

You froze and felt yourself flush. You had forgotten about Peter’s warning earlier about the addition. “Oh, right. Well, we can handle that later. Yeah, let’s go to Scene 8.”

He stiffened. “If you’re that repulsed by the thought, why don’t you just refuse to do it?” He stood and took your plates, leaving the room.

“Rich,” you called over the back of the sofa. When he gave no answer, you leapt from the couch and followed him into the dark kitchen. “Rich, that’s not what I meant.”

He dropped the plates in the sink and leaned on the counter. “You won’t look at me, you won’t let me touch you, how will we do this scene?”

You touched his arm, but he yanked away from you. “Rich, come on.” You ducked under him and squeezed yourself between him and the counter. He finally, grudgingly, forced his eyes to yours. “I’m just nervous,” you said.

“We’ve done scenes like this before.”

“I know. But this is a huge project. I mean, Peter is a renowned director and the team has more people on it than anything I’ve ever worked on, and-”

“Don’t worry about those things.”

“Easier said than done.” You brushed a stray lock of hair from his eyes and slouched into the counter behind you. “I’m really glad you’re here, you know. You’re the only thing about this that’s comfortable.”

His lips pressed together in a thin line and you knew he was still frustrated with you. Your fingers traced the lines in his sweater on his chest. “How could you ever think I’d be repulsed by you?” It came out as a whisper. “You know how much I care for you.”

“Do you?” he breathed out a laugh. “You have a funny way of showing it.”

“Of course I do. It’s just…”

“No flirting at work?” he said with a smirk.

“No flirting at work.” Your gaze fell, stopping at his lips on the way down.

He threw his arm around your shoulders and led you back to the couch. “Let’s get back to Scene 8.”


	3. With You Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (For Series): (Y/N) and Richard are together again, working on a new film project. Will the tension between them ruin everything, or will they give in to their feelings for each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be six parts  
{Warnings (for series): drinking, serious makeout sesh, tiny bit of angst because plot lines are cool but mostly fluff because be STILL MY HEART RICHARD}

Days of rehearsal passed and you quickly started filming. You were on location in a quaint town far from home and spent a lot of time in your trailers, struggling to keep warm. You and Richard spent most of your time together, even when off work, and though his forward flirting calmed, the tension between you only thickened.

This morning, you were in his trailer waiting to be called outside. You were buried under blankets and leaning back on his couch with your feet in his lap. As per your usual morning routine, as you thumbed through your script and he listened to a character playlist he had made. 

“(Y/N), Richard, we’re ready for you,” Peter’s assistant said, peeking her head through the door.

You joined the team outside and forced yourself to shed your layers. In the script, it was early fall, but this northern town made it feel like mid-winter and thanks to the costume department, you were in a skirt.

You held back your shivers as you took Richard’s hand in yours and strolled down the sidewalk, the cameras and booms following you closely. You eased into your character and ran through the lines, kissing him when it came time for his exit.

“Cut” you heard from behind you.

You practically ran to Marsha who was holding your coat out for you. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” you said, pulling it around you. Now, you had to wait as everything was reset and it was decided which angles to shoot again.

You sat on the curb and waited patiently, your knees jostling in an attempt to keep you warm. You felt a blanket set on your shoulders and you looked up to see Richard leaning over you, handing you a hot coffee. You leaned back against his legs as he stood behind you and reveled in the cup almost burning your hands. “Thank you.”

He hummed above you.

“Alright, let’s do it again. Back to your marks.”

Richard grabbed your hand and this time you noticed its warmth. Against his, your skin felt like an ice block. You laced your fingers in his and asked, “Are you hot blooded or something?”

“I got a fever of a hundred and three,” he said, licking his lips to hide his smile.

You laughed and leaned against him, briefly hiding your cheeks in his neck.

“I almost thought that song would be too old for you.”

“I love that song! Now it’ll be stuck in my head for the rest of the day.” You waited for the call of action and bobbed your head while you hummed the melody. He joined you but you both fell silent as the cameras rolled.

This time, as you ran the scene, you smiles were warmer. When it came time to kiss him goodbye, you hugged his waist and felt heat radiating from him. He held your face and gave you a single deep kiss. When you parted, his eyes searched yours and landed on your lips again before giving you one last peck.

You watched him exit and couldn’t help but lick your lips to remember the taste of his. Despite being halfway frozen, you almost wished you could run the scene again.

“Cut!” broke through your thoughts. “That’s it, that was perfect,” Peter called.

You returned to your coffees, wondering what had changed from the first kiss to the last one. You smiled to yourself, even bit your lip thinking of his firm abdomen beneath your fingertips. Richard’s humming behind you made you jump in fright and spin around giggling.

You pulled your hand loose from your long sleeves. “Hold on. You have lipstick on you,” you said. Your thumb gently rubbed his lower lip while your fingers gripped his stubbled chin, and you imagined how it all felt on your mouth when he kissed you. Long after the makeup was gone, your thumb still remained on his parted lips.

He stared at you, watching your shoulders rise and fall with nervous breath. He whispered your name and brought you back to your senses. You flushed and backed away, but before you could disappear, he had hold of your hands. “They’re like ice,” he said, gathering them together and blowing warm air onto them. He barely kissed your fingers, the motion only enough for you to notice.

Peter’s voice startled you and you turned away from Richard to listen to him call for two other actors. “(Y/N) and Richard, go warm up in your trailer, we’ll call you back soon.”

You followed him off the set with your head low in shame. You needed to pull yourself together. Richard opened the door to his trailer for you, but you said, “I’m gonna go to mine.”

“Just come sit with me.”

You shook your head. “Rich-”

He lifted the cups in his hands. “I have coffee. Follow the coffee,” he sang.

You chuckled and climbed the steps to his trailer. “I’m going to drink all your coffee and steal all your blankets.”

“Deal.”


	4. With You Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (For Series): (Y/N) and Richard are together again, working on a new film project. Will the tension between them ruin everything, or will they give in to their feelings for each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be six parts  
{Warnings (for series): drinking, serious makeout sesh, tiny bit of angst because plot lines are cool but mostly fluff because be STILL MY HEART RICHARD}

You barely slept and the morning was slow to come the day you would be filming the bedroom scene with Richard. You characters had finally confessed their love for each other and the scene began with both of you naked in bed.

It had been rehearsed the night before and you went through all the motions timidly, most of your attention being on Peter’s direction. You knew Richard noticed your hesitations, but he left alone to your thoughts, not wanting to push you, you guessed.

As Richard had reminded you, you and he had done sex scenes before. You were comfortable with him and the film team, that wasn’t your issue. The problems that plagued your mind came when you couldn’t forget the feeling of his hands touching you or his kiss traveling down your body. He had successfully ruined every other man in the world for you and it wasn’t even real. He was just acting, you brain would taunt you. How were you going to get through today and treat him as always tomorrow?

You stood in the corner next to Richard, wrapped in a thick, warm robe. “Morning, Rich. How are you?”

He leaned down to you. “Fine. And you?”

“Oh, just so excited to be naked in front of thirty people, you know,” you laughed.

He snorted, keeping his eyes ahead, waiting for Peter’s cue. When he gave it, Richard sat on the large bed on the set with his back against the headboard. You tightened your robe around you and timidly climbed over him until you were straddling his hips. You stared at the detail in the headboard over his shoulder and waited patiently for the call for action.

Your gaze quickly fell to Richard when you felt his thumb waving across your hand. He gave you a reassuring smile which you returned. You wished you weren’t so nervous, but you knew it was normal.

Marsha appeared beside you to take your robes. Richard easily slid his off, revealing the lean muscle, smooth skin, and black curls of hair on his chest. You peeled your robe off you and handed it to her, trying to not be so obvious in covering yourself.

“It’s just you and me,” he said and you couldn’t help but smile.

You took in his features, pushing away all the people and noise surrounding you and thought about your character. You went through your beats, your tactics, and your character’s feelings while your eyes flitted from his hair, to his eyes, his lips. You breathed deeply and some your nerves melted away. “You and me,” you whispered.

“Let’s run through this, okay?” You heard Peter say. You didn’t even notice his call for action. All you could focus on was Richard. His kiss was firm and only grew stronger. His tongue wrestled with yours and his teeth nipped your lips while he pulled you close to him. You could feel his heat radiating off his chest as your fingers caressed the skin and rose to bury themselves in his hair. You mimed your hips’ movements, but everything else you felt was real.

He held you tight around your waist as he rose to his knees to lower you onto your back, as was planned in rehearsal. However, his hips got caught in the sheets and you fell back, with him on top of you. You couldn’t help but gasp and laugh, and you assumed the scene would be over and done again, but he continued.

He kissed down your jaw and neck. You heard his low chuckles and felt his breath heavy against your skin. A toothy grin busted through your nervous composure and you closed your eyes, carding your shaking fingers through his hair as he traveled lower down your body.

He rose to hover over you again, and your giggles quickly dissipated when you saw lust heavy in his eyes. You pulled his face to yours and kissed him, sliding your hand around the back of his neck to keep him near. Your jaw fell open when his hips slammed against yours, though both your lower bodies were covered. He took the chance to take your lower lip in his teeth. Your eyes shot open and you smiled as his forehead rest against yours.

“Cut!” 

Richard propped himself above you and looked to Peter. “Got a little tangled up there, sorry about that.”

“No! I loved it!” Peter yelled, excitedly running from camera to camera to watch the playbacks.

Marsha handed you the robes and Richard pulled you up to sit on the bed. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

You shook your head and laughed, all your nerves flying out with your voice. “It was very smooth, Rich. Very character driven!”

“It’s the damn sheets!” he cried, shoving them away across the bed. He watched you laugh until you composed yourself. Then he lowered his voice for only you to hear. “I felt your heart pounding, are you really that nervous about this scene?”

You remembered him kissing your neck and chest and flushed, embarrassed at your heart’s thrashing. He must have felt it through his lips.

He rubbed your back hard. “Better now you’ve had a good laugh, right?”

“Yes,” you said, listening to his chuckles again.


	5. With You Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (For Series): (Y/N) and Richard are together again, working on a new film project. Will the tension between them ruin everything, or will they give in to their feelings for each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be six parts  
{Warnings (for series): drinking, serious makeout sesh, tiny bit of angst because plot lines are cool but mostly fluff because be STILL MY HEART RICHARD}

That night, you decided to cuddle up with some wine and a good movie. You weren’t one to drink often, but Peter had given you the next day off and you decided to treat yourself. You ordered a pizza with extra mushrooms, rented Pretty Woman and curled up with a bottle of wine and blankets, ready to forget your troubles for a few hours.

Well, you tried. But everything in the movie somehow reminded you of Richard. The music, the suits, the sex all brought your mind back to him and his lips and hands moving about your body as you ran through that scene over and over and over.

You were halfway through the movie and full way through your bottle of wine when your doorbell rang. You shed your blankets and wobbled to the door. “Rich?”

“Hey, some of us are going to the pub. I came to see if you wanted to join us.” Your gaze fumbled over his sweater as you imagined the sweet skin and muscle hidden beneath it. When your eyes met his again, they were bright with amusement. “But I see you’re already having your own party.”

“Yup!” you turned away from the door. “Yes, I am and you’re not invited. Bye!”

“Oh, I’m not invited, hm?” he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

“Nope! You’re not! So, get out!” You slurred through your sentences with a sloppy grin on your face.

He followed you, slightly concerned, but mostly amused. “Ah, you’re watching Pretty Woman without me! How dare you!”

“Not only am I watching Pretty Woman without you, I am drinking wine without you, I am eating this entire pizza with extra mushrooms without you, I am doing everything. With. Out. You.”

You felt your lip start to tremble at your last words. You spun away from him and threw your arms in the air, letting out a high pitched groan as hot tears slid down your face.

“Hey,” he said, turning you to him. His tender voice made you want to scream. “Why are you upset? What’s wrong, (Y/N)?”

“I’m upset,” you cried.

He smiled and swiped the streams of your tears away with his thumbs. “I see that. But why?”

“Because I don’t wanna do anything without you.” His brows lifted and his eyes turned wide and soft, only making you cry more. You pushed him away with all your drunken might. “Don’t look at me like that with your eyes! You stupid, stupid man.”

“(Y/N), sit down for a minute-”

“I don’t want to sit down! I want you! I want you so badly, Rich.” You felt pitiful as you sobbed and shook in his hands. “But I can’t have you! Do you know what that’s like? The only thing in the world that I want is a person, shouldn’t that be easy? Because it’s not!” You ripped away from his grasp and paced the floor, rambling without a break for breath. “I told myself no, I don’t date people I work with, I don’t date actors because they suck! But you don’t suck. You’re…”

You froze and stared at him. Finally, he took a step toward you, “(Y/N)-”

“Leave. Now. Please, I want you to leave.”

He bowed his head low and walked past you. He set his hand on the door knob and asked, “Is there someone I can call for you? Marsha or-”

“No. I’m fine here. Alone. Without you.”

He nodded and opened the door to leave but in an instant, you were by his side and slamming it shut, pulling his tall shoulders down and kissing him. He held you and pulled away with a soft smile, putting a finger to your lips when you tried to speak. “We’re missing the movie,” he said.

You plopped on the couch and held his hand. “You missed your favorite part, we have to rewind it.”

“You rewind it, I’ll be right back.” He brought you both large glasses of water and sat next to you, smiling at how, even in your extremely drunken state, you remembered his favorite part of the movie.

You chugged the water and leaned into him, sliding your arms around his waist. “Rich,” you whispered.

He hummed in response.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” his fingers carded through your hair and you closed your eyes.

“Everything.”

“Come ‘ere.” He pulled you into his lap and kissed your forehead. “Don’t be sorry for anything.”


	6. With You Part 6 (Final Part!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (For Series): (Y/N) and Richard are together again, working on a new film project. Will the tension between them ruin everything, or will they give in to their feelings for each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part! Thanks for reading!  
{Warnings (for series): drinking, serious makeout sesh, tiny bit of angst because plot lines are cool but mostly fluff because be STILL MY HEART RICHARD}

The next morning, you woke to find two aspirin, a glass of water and a note from Richard.

Call me when you can

R

Then, it all came flooding back to you. You groaned and flopped over on your bed, covering your face. “No, no, no.” The memories made you cringe. How were you supposed to go on working with him on this film when you drunkenly spilled your entire subconscious to him? He probably thought you were such a child. If he even had any feelings for you, they had probably vanished after your groveling and sobbing.

As much as you hated the idea, you knew you had to talk to him today. There was no way you’d be able to share the set tomorrow without all this being resolved. You texted him, not trusting your hungover voice yet.

We should talk. Can I come over?

In seconds he replied.

Of course.

You forced yourself to eat something and headed over to his room. You froze before the door and sucked in a deep breathe, trying to remain composed and gather what was left of your dignity. After you knocked, he answered the door so quickly you wondered if he was standing there waiting for you. You could barely stand to look at him.

“Come in. How are you feeling?” he said with a wince.

“Besides hungover?” You chuckled. “I feel like an idiot, Rich. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for anything to come out that way. You must think I’m-”

“Did you mean any of it?”

You looked up from the carpet. He was gripping the door handle hard, like it was the only thing keeping him tied to the Earth. There was a thick crease between his dropped brows and his lips were pressed into a fine line.

“Every word.”

He whispered your name as he stepped to you, enveloping you in his arms and knitting his lips to yours. He refused to allow any movement that would leave space between you. His lips held yours in a soft but secure grip and you felt his breath hitch when you bunched his sweater in your hands.

When you finally had to part for breath, you didn’t go far. You buried your face in his neck and felt his arms tighten their grip around you. “When I told you to leave, though, that I didn’t mean,” you said.

He chuckled. “Good.” His hands moved to cup your jaw, holding you in front of him. “Because I refuse to ever leave you. I need you with me.”

You closed your eyes and leaned into his touch. “I want to be with you, Rich. But-”

“Work.”

You nodded, feeling tears well in your closed eyes. You drew in a shaky breath. “Why is this so hard?”

“(Y/N), look at me. We’ll pause this,” he shrugged. “We’ll put us on pause and finish the film.”

“I don’t want to pause this!” You laughed, running your hands up his chest and kissing him again. “But I think it’s the right thing to do.”

“I agree.” He smoothed your hair and kissed the spot where your locks met your forehead. “But I won’t let you go for long. The second this project is over, you’re mine.”

You hummed in delight at his words. “Technically, we don’t have to pause until tomorrow.”

“Good point,” he said, his hands circling your bottom and lifting you. You squealed and wrapped your arms and legs around him as he carried you across the room and dropped you on his bed. “We’ll tangle these sheets the right way this time,” he growled.


End file.
